Problem: A solid right prism $ABCDEF$ has a height of 16, as shown. Also, its bases are equilateral triangles with side length 12. Points $X$, $Y$, and $Z$ are the midpoints of edges $AC$, $BC$, and $DC$, respectively. Determine the perimeter of triangle $XYZ$. [asy]
pair A, B, C, D, E, F, X, Y, Z;
A=(0,0);
B=(12,0);
C=(6,-6);
D=(6,-22);
E=(0,-16);
F=(12,-16);
X=(A+C)/2;
Y=(B+C)/2;
Z=(C+D)/2;
draw(A--B--C--A--E--D--F--B--C--D);
draw(X--Y--Z--X, dashed);
label("$A$", A, NW);
label("$B$", B, NE);
label("$C$", C, N);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, SW);
label("$F$", F, SE);
label("$X$", X, SW);
label("$Y$", Y, SE);
label("$Z$", Z, SE);
label("12", (A+B)/2, dir(90));
label("16", (B+F)/2, dir(0));
[/asy]
Answer: Since $\triangle ABC$ is equilateral with side length 12 and $X$ and $Y$ are the midpoints of $CA$ and $CB$ respectively, we have $CX=CY=\frac{1}{2}(12)=6$.  Since the height of the prism is 16 and $Z$ is the midpoint of $CD$ we have $CZ = \frac{1}{2}(16)=8$.

We have $\angle ACD = \angle BCD = 90^\circ$ since faces $ACDE$ and $BCDF$ are rectangles.  Thus, $\triangle XCZ$ and $\triangle YCZ$ are right-angled at $C$.  By the Pythagorean Theorem, \[XZ = \sqrt{CX^2 + CZ^2} = \sqrt{6^2+8^2}=\sqrt{100}=10\]and \[YZ = \sqrt{CY^2 + CZ^2} = \sqrt{6^2 + 8^2} = \sqrt{100} = 10.\]Now we look at $\triangle CXY$.  We know that $CX = CY = 6$ and that $\angle XCY = 60^\circ$, because $\triangle ABC$ is equilateral.  Thus, $\triangle CXY$ is isosceles with $\angle CXY = \angle CYX$. These angles must each be equal to $\frac{1}{2}(180^\circ - \angle XCY) = \frac{1}{2}(180^\circ - 60^\circ)=60^\circ$. Thus $\triangle CXY$ is equilateral, so $XY = CX = CY = 6$.

Finally, $XY = 6$ and $XZ = YZ = 10$. The perimeter is then $10+10+6=\boxed{26}$.